Ice Ice Baby
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Sylar's ability to figure skate beautifully could lead him to great success. He just doesn't want to do it alone, though. Traces of crack. AU.


Summary: Sylar's ability to figure skate beautifully could lead him to great success. He just doesn't want to do it alone, though. Traces of crack.

Author's note: Okay, so there's no prizes for guessing where the inspiration for this ficlet came from. Still stumped? The only clue you'll get is Vancouver. Also, I was watching Bryce Davison (the Canadian pairs figure skater) on TV, and thought that he looked like ZQ. It's the eyebrows.

I love watching figure skating, though I'm not game enough to try it myself.

I have watched Blade of Glory, starring Jon Heder and Will Ferrell, and I loved it.

With respect to the fic's title, this has nothing to do with Vanilla Ice. LOL. No, I just thought it sounded like a cool title.

Pairing: Peter/Sylar

Warnings: Traces of crack, and slash.

Disclaimer: I own Heroes, and I'm swimming in a massive pile of cash! Oh sorry, I confused myself with some else. Damn.

* * *

**Ice Ice Baby**

Peter got up with a groan. I had been about the hundredth time he had fallen down that day. Falling onto a hard surface like ice was no laughing matter. Not that Sylar saw it this way, when he burst into fits of laughter at Peter's lack of proficiency at ice skating.

"It's not very nice to laugh like that," Peter said, a glare disfiguring his handsome features.

"I'm sorry," Sylar said sincerely, "But I just can't help it!" He held a hand over his mouth to prevent another onset of giggling. He turned serious. "Now, watch and learn."

Peter watched as Sylar skated away. He performed a few impressive spins, including a camel spin and a sit spin. He then skated around for a bit, twirling and throwing in a few twizzles, before nailing a couple of triple toes in a row. Peter watched on, mesmerised. A couple standing near to Peter "oohed" and "aahed" at the tall man's mad figure skating skills.

Skating back to Peter, Sylar raised one of his impressive eyebrows and said, "Well?"

Peter sighed. He was determined not to give up. "Show me how."

So Sylar did. Peter fell many more times, as expected, and made many errors, but he kept trying. With regular practice, and with Sylar mentoring him, he became a very good skater. Eventually, they moved on to more difficult stuff, like lifts and throws. Sylar found less reasons to laugh, and more reasons to celebrate.

Peter learned about, and respected the intricacies and artistic qualities of the sport. In turn, he respected Sylar a great deal, for mastering such a difficult sport and for taking the time to pass on his knowledge to him.

One day, Sylar said to Peter, "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be my pairs figure skating partner. The truth is Peter, I could be a singles skater and be successful as an individual. But I want to share success with you. I believe in you. I believe we could achieve great things together. So what do you say?"

Peter was rather flattered, that this man he admired so much, who had started out with so much more ability than he did, was asking him this. He accepted immediately. They then shared their first kiss, and from then on were officially an item.

They competed in the pairs event at the World Championships later that year, and disappointingly (from Sylar's point of view, since Peter was ecstatic) came second. What Sylar wasn't disappointed with was his marriage to Peter soon after the event.

They went on to win gold at the next three World Championships, as well as gold at the 2014 Winter Olympic Games in Sochi, Russia.

Soon after that, they retired from figure skating, and lived happily ever after together.

_Damn, I really messed up that double axel._

_Relax, Peter. You did fine._

_...and that camel spin! I was moving off the spot all of the time. Terrible!_

_Peter, please stop talking. We won the gold. Isn't that enough for you?_

_*sniff* I suppose the death spiral went off rather nicely, though. Sylar, what are you doing?_

_I'm attempting to shut you up._

_..._

_..._

_I see that I've succeeded._

_Oh, you are so naughty. *giggle-snort*_

**The End**

* * *

Er, okay. Of course, this couldn't actually happen, since men's pair skating is not an official event (as well as ladies pair skating, for that matter), but I reckon that it's about time that both of these events were included.

Boring? Not boring? Review, please.


End file.
